1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a plasma display device and driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a flat panel display that uses plasma generated by gas discharge to display characters or images. The PDP includes a plurality of discharge electrode pairs and a plurality of address electrodes crossing the plurality of discharge electrode pairs.
The plasma display device divides a frame into a plurality of subfields each having a luminance weight value, and displays a grayscale by a combination of weight values of subfields in which a display operation is generated among the plurality of subfields. Light emitting cells and non-light emitting cells are selected by an address discharge during an address period of each subfield, and an image is actually displayed by a sustain discharge performed in the light emitting cells during a sustain period.
The sustain discharge occurs only when a voltage difference between two electrodes is set to be greater than a predetermined voltage. Currently, voltage levels used for each electrode in the address period and sustain period are different. Accordingly, individual power sources for supplying each voltage are needed, increasing the number of power sources.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.